


Downstream

by Redstarz97



Series: Time is Relative [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: But kind of not, It's really up to you, M/M, POV Second Person, heavy heavy undertale reference, kind of just practicing with characters here, like it's dripping with it, stick of truth mentioned, the new kid could be read as reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redstarz97/pseuds/Redstarz97
Summary: Reality was subjective and the constant flow of the time streams made you want to wish yourself into oblivion. But you know full well you're held on by a leash and the boy that held you down wasn't going to grant you freedom any time soon or ever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of wanted to do a fic for New Kid for a while ever since I played SOT so here's my shot at writing a South Park fic- Kenny's motives are really up to your interpretation really.

You felt as though you may have lost touch with reality by this point or perhaps you were never apart of it to begin with. You didn’t know, everything blended and melded together so well that sometimes you honestly thought you belonged to the current reality than any of the others.

But you know full well you belonged to none and that you were an outsider in the time streams.

It was that constant thought of not belonging that you became more and more distant with the settings you were dealt with. Cards you were handed that you sometimes forget the other players who can just as easily see your open hand and who held you tightly in the current world. 

You forget those hands that held you tightly against the oncoming storms that dare to pull you back into the void of the time streams.

You tugged at the drawstrings of your green hoodie as you walked down the cold streets of South Park in mid-November. It seemed as though everyone deserted the town but you knew they were preparing for the oncoming chaos of Black Friday; you should know since your parents warned you to stay clear from the mall before you left the house early that morning. 

You still couldn’t navigate through the town no matter how much you started the timeline again and again. 

So when you accidentally bumped into a middle-aged man with a trench coat, you honestly weren’t expecting him to pull out a knife and slice your throat.

Huh, so that sidewalk led to the mall, you thought as you fell onto the cold cement choking on your own blood. Before you lost consciousness, you saw a boy in orange across the street who stood as people trampled over your body.

You blacked out.

You woke up in the empty park on the cold wooden bench, the numbing pain on your neck and body as you laid there and stared up at the branches.

Of course, you’d end up here again, this was where you last saved your memory of this timeline and just the day before that man sliced your neck wide open. It doesn’t surprise you in the least that you’d end up here once again. 

At least this was better, you thought, you didn’t have a repeat of your first time moving and the whole game that the other kids forced you to play.

You had a bitter taste in your mouth as you thought back on all the time shifts you were forced to endure. 

The world dying around you, you dying, your parents dying, your friends dying and-

Him.

The mere thought of the other boy made you almost gag from the many times he’s taken the hit for you or the many times you were forced to kill him over and over again. 

His friends may have no recollection of his deaths but they sure didn’t mind having him killed or anyone else for that matter around them. You thought they were all serial killers and this town was full of reapers that would drag you into oblivion.

To be dragged into oblivion didn’t sound too bad.

With that thought, you sat up and closed your eyes as you searched for that energy inside you. When you opened your eyes again, you saw the familiar screen that held those three words that you knew by heart.

**LOAD. RESET. QUIT.**

Will it really send you into oblivion or back into the abyss that existed outside of the timelines only to drag you back in? You didn’t know but the thought of being thrusted into the emptiness of oblivion would be better than whatever this was. The constant timestreams flooding around you and you seeming to lose touch with everything around you until it all became a white noise.

As your hand hovered over the glowing button that would possibly lead you to your salvation or to your start sign again, strong arms that were probably bruised and cut from the life in this town or crime fighting together wrapped around you in a stronghold. The screen instantly disappearing and your ticket becoming out of reach again. You wanted to cry.

“Don’t you fucking dare.” He would always say when he would find you. You sucked in a harsh breath as you felt the ghost of his warm breath on your skin. You hated it when he found you, it was a constant cycle.

“... I’m not supposed to be here.” You would whisper as you would try and try to convince him that it was for the better. That you would finally be free and that you no longer have to watch the webs and the streaming water from the outside. 

And as always, you felt his arms hold you tighter and you felt as though you were choking on your blood all over again. 

“So? A lot of things aren’t suppose to be here or exist but you don’t see that stopping them. Making them quit.” He would say and you still flinch at the bite in them. It’s not the same, you wanted to yell but you knew it’ll all fall on deaf ears.

You were a prisoner to him who knew his darkest secrets and he was your guard that held you by a leash. 

You were forever trapped by this tortured soul.

“Please…” You would beg, your voice cracked as your resolve seemed to crumble and it hurt to talk anymore. “Let me go. Let me just have this…”

You felt him pull back enough to stare down at you as you dare to look up at his piercing sky blue eyes that gazed into your very soul. Tears began to prickle at the corner of your eyes as you already know the answer to your plea.

“As long as the world keeps moving, as long as I keep dying, and as long as Cartman’s still an asshole.” His slow but sure grin made you shake as tears start to pour from your amber eyes. “I’ll fucking drag you back kicking and screaming whether from the fiery gates of Hell or the pearly golden gates of Heaven. As long as I still fucking breath and the world shifts, I’ll hold you down til society collapses on itself. You’re stuck and you better just learn to deal with it. Like me.”

A sob forces its way out of you as you tremble in fear from the boy that stood over you. You already knew it was a lost cause as long as this boy was here you’ll never have your way and he’ll always win. And he’ll always have his way and it’s not fair. 

It’s not fair that your parents made that move, it’s not fair that the government wanted to harness your friend making power, it’s not fair that you were forced to live and see outside of the timestreams, it’s not fair that your life no longer belonged to you, it’s not fair that you’re tugged back onto a leash, and it’s not fair that this boy is your owner.

You wept again when Kenny pulls you into a hug, his lips slightly brushing against your head as he soothingly rubs your shoulders when your body shakes and you feel reality crumble around you.


End file.
